


What's New, Pussy Cat?

by stardustlupin



Series: Hold Me Tight [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutagens | Cute Effects of Mutagens (The Witcher), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Gaetan (The Witcher), Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Spanking, but not in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustlupin/pseuds/stardustlupin
Summary: Aiden had his own baby brothers and sisters back in the caravan to pamper when the going got boring. Like Gaetan. Not that he missed him — them — or anything. Cats weren’t like that. They didn’t get attached. But Gaetan being there, at Kaer Morhen for the winter, certainly made things a little special — different — didn’t it? And it didn’t matter that Gaetan brought his fuck toy — boyfriend — Letho the King Slayer (apparently), right?Or, Vippurr joins the cuddle pile because reasonsWorking Title: The feline-centric follow up no one asked for to the Lambskelraltden cuddle porn no one asked for
Relationships: Aiden & Gaetan, Aiden/Eskel (The Witcher), Aiden/Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Aiden/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Series: Hold Me Tight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998151
Comments: 46
Kudos: 228
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	What's New, Pussy Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone on the BLiKM server who posts gifs of cats and dogs and goes "that's a witcher". This is entirely on you. And thank you to the lovely person who beta-read this (who might want to kill me for starting this sentence with 'and')

It was obnoxious really, how close those wolves were. Well, in Aiden’s humble opinion everything the wolves did was obnoxious — from the way they fought, to the way they talked, to the way they only took contracts on monsters in the bestiary— they were self righteous bastards from the time they woke up at the arse crack of dawn to when they tucked themselves into their bedrolls at a responsible hour. Lambert was different though. Lambert knew how to have fun. Lambert knew that morality came in shades of grey, and that sometimes humans were the biggest monsters of them all. Lambert understood that there came a time (or several) when you simply had to get what you wanted by any means necessary, because it meant _more_ to you than the guy you were taking it from. 

Take Baby Wolf, for example: sure Geralt and Eskel loved him, but he meant the world to Aiden, held Aiden’s entire heart in his hands. Baby Wolf was his sun, his moon and stars, his life’s meaning and purpose. So Aiden took him all for himself; or he tried to, at least. Come winter he still had to _share_. Oh, it always started out alright — Lambert stayed by his side, in their bed, and they played and fucked and drank just like they did day in and day out on the Path, only with good food, a proper bed to fall into, and (most of) a roof over their heads. Always, however, there inevitably came that tragic moment when Baby Wolf got that big, sad puppy dog look in his eyes; and always, inevitably, obnoxiously, Bear Wolf and Wolf Wolf swept him off his feet and bounced him on their knees and spoon- and hand-fed and cuddled him half to death. 

Aiden didn’t begrudge him his happiness, obviously. He wasn’t that petty. It's just that — well, it’s not that Aiden was _jealous_ ; he didn’t want _that_ . He had his own baby brothers and sisters back in the caravan to pamper when the going got boring. Like Gaetan. Not that he _missed_ him — _them_ — or anything. Cats weren’t like that. They didn’t get attached. But Gaetan being _there_ , at Kaer Morhen for the winter, certainly made things a little special — _different_ — didn’t it? And it didn’t matter that Gaetan brought his fuck toy — _boyfriend_ — Letho the King Slayer (apparently), right? Whatever his — Monster Cock’s — credentials, Aiden wasn’t much impressed, to be frank. Besides, bros before hoes, or so the saying goes…

No. Aiden was fairly confident that Gaetan would fall in line when he had to. Probably. The runty bastard wasn’t exactly known for being the most obedient kitten in the litter, but still. He and Aiden had a special bond. Sort of. He _thought_ . In any case, no self-respecting cat would pass up the chance to stick it to those sanctimonious, glorified huskies (that’s why it was so _convenient_ that Lambert preferred — never mind.)

.o.O.o.

It was a good while before the opportunity arose. 

Like he did every year, Baby Wolf did his damnedest to be a good boyfriend (or maybe technically husband, but that’s a separate issue entirely.) And, to be fair, his brothers had proven themselves to be very considerate in-laws. They always made an effort to include Aiden in their little snuggle-fests, and Aiden _had_ been known to oblige on occasion. After all, he didn’t want Baby Wolf to feel guilty about abandoning him, and, truth be told, it was rather cold up in the Blue Mountains’ white peaks, and Aiden was still a Toussainti boy at heart and core body temperature. They were warm, is what he’s saying. Bear Wolf and Wolf Wolf were fucking walking furnaces and Aiden got cold, alright?

Still, _still_ , the day arrived where the snows were too heavy to go outside, the cold seeped into their bones, and the fires couldn’t quite dethrone the chill from its reign over the flagstones. They — _all_ of them — took to crowding around one of the big hearths in the central hall. A few years prior Aiden had had the rather genius idea of appropriating some tapestries and curtains from other parts of the castle to fashion a sort of large tent — about the size of a respectable parlour — to keep the warmth in. It was colourful. The wolves of Kaer Morhen had eclectic tastes, and being inside this makeshift tent of theirs was like being inside a noble child’s kaleidoscope. 

Even so, Aiden’s bones had been rattling since sunrise. With Lambert tucked cozily against Papa Vesemir’s chest, the other two wolves took it upon themselves to warm him up. He cast a weary eye at Gaetan and his _friend_ when Bear Wolf and Wolf Wolf brought out The Quilt, but it was just after lunch so they’d both passed the fuck out in front of the fire. Surely he was free to allow his in-laws their indulgence? Just for a little bit? He was their guest after all, it would have been rude not to. Baby Brother didn’t need to know…

So he let himself be bundled up in the large, feather-stuffed, fleece-lined quilt. There was no choice then, really, but to let Geralt and Eskel spoon up on either side of him, their combined warmth bleeding through the blanket and into his body. He gradually stilled, for the first time all day. Wolf Wolf rested his forehead on Aiden’s temple, one of his stupid massive hands rubbing his stomach while the other pulled lightly on his hair. One of Bear Wolf’s arms acted as his pillow while the other hand stroked his face — down his nose, sweeping his cheeks. “Sleep, Kitty,” Bear Wolf murmured as he rubbed a thumb between his eyes over and over, the Chaos surging through his hands rippling across Aiden’s skin. It was a dirty trick, but it worked. 

.o.O.o.

This went on for weeks (days), and as usual he wound up being dragged into the puppy pile at night as well. It was nice enough, but there’s only so much coddling a man can accept from one scarcely two decades his senior, let alone two… ones. And the thing was, Gaetan was _always_ with Letho, _on_ him. He barely even _looked_ at Aiden which, the older cat was pretty sure, was insubordination in the first degree. Had he and Gaetan been closer in age, they would have wrestled for the dominant position at the beginning of winter. Considering that Gaetan was younger even than _Lambert_ for fuck’s sake, Aiden hadn’t thought it was necessary. Clearly, someone needed to be reminded of who the big cat in town was. 

Aiden woke early the next morning, carefully extracting himself from Geralt’s bed so as not to disturb the others. 

“Aiden,” Lambert whined, eyes still closed, more asleep than awake. “Where’re you going?”

“Need to teach the little moggy a lesson. Go back to sleep.”

Geralt shuffled closer, holding Lambert safe between him and Eskel, nice and warm. Baby Wolf snuffled at his neck, sighed contentedly, and drifted back into the velvety embrace of a winter’s rest. Really, that closeness was all Aiden wanted for Gaetan, so he climbed up into the rafters above the entrance hall, and he waited.

Vesemir came down just as the first rays of light started filtering in through the high windows. He stopped midway, having spied Aiden’s silhouette, gave him a curt nod, and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn’t long before the smell of cinnamon porridge wafted through the hall, no doubt drifting upstairs and stirring the other witchers from their slumber. Letho and Gaetan came down first. Aiden adjusted himself on his beam, haunches raised, ready to pounce. The tell-tale **_brrr-ooh_ ** was all the warning Gaetan had. 

“Ah — Aiden — What the fuck!” He shrieked.

Aiden didn’t waste his time responding. He’d landed squarely on Gaetan’s shoulders. All he had to do was get the first lick in and it was game over. Gaetan caught on though, kicking him in the stomach and launching Aiden off of him, the wily fucker. A part of Aiden was proud, but most of him wanted to _win._ He threw himself bodily at the younger cat, sending them both tumbling. They went rolling across the floor in a wild tangle of arms and legs, proverbial claws out, teeth gnashing. Aiden was vaguely aware of the wolves stopped halfway down the stairs, watching, as Letho did, with amusement dancing in their eyes. They could laugh all they wanted. He and Baby Brother both knew how much hung in the balance. 

Aiden punched him in the jaw, Gaetan raked sharp nails across his face — a knee to the groin, an elbow to the eye. Finally, Aiden pinned him to the ground, face down, with a knee on his back. He took his little brother by the back of his head and turned it to the side, exposing his reddened face. With the flat of his tongue he licked a long stripe from Baby Brother’s neck to his forehead. Feeling him yield, satisfied with his victory, Aiden relinquished his hold and let Gaetan roll onto his back, then began grooming him properly. 

The other witchers glanced at each other with half embarrassed smiles, not sure where to look, or what to do with themselves. When Gaetan started purring, and helpfully tilting his head to facilitate his older brother’s attentive licking, they decided it was best to just leave them to it, and moved carefully around the tangle of cat to get to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Aiden said once they were alone, gently butting his head against Gaetan’s chin.

“Fuck off.”

Aiden clicked disapprovingly, adopting a chiding demeanour. “Now now Little Moggy—” 

“Moggy!” Gaetan squawked indignantly.

“Yes. Bad kitties get called Moggy. Now watch your tongue before I strip you and do this the old-fashioned way.”

Gaetan squinted up at him, gauging the likelihood of Aiden making good on his threat. Deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk, he grunted in acquiescence and impatiently waited to be let up. When Aiden finally deemed him satisfyingly docile, they joined the others for breakfast, the larger cat keeping a hand on the back of the smaller’s neck all the way to the table. He pushed Gaetan down to sit next to his Snake, acquired a bowl of porridge, sweetened it with honey, set it down, and sat across from him.

“Eat.” He ordered, the intensity of his stare leaving no room for argument.

Gaetan tried to turn his nose up at it, but Aiden wasn't having that. He reached over and forced the little moggy’s head down to the bowl. “Eat.” Gaetan sighed in exasperation, but picked up his spoon obediently.

“What the fuck?” Monster Cock asked, shocked out of his wits.

“Not now,” Gaetan mumbled back. “I’m eating.”

Aiden smiled, and reached across the table again, this time to scratch behind his ear. No one missed the way Gaetan started purring immediately and leaned into the touch.

.o.O.o.

It became a new routine; every morning before breakfast Aiden groomed Gaetan (only after taking him to the tent so that they could lay down on the thick layer of soft furs that made its floor, and so Gaetan could have some privacy). 

It wasn’t always easy getting him there at first. A few days in, Aiden went to collect him from his room at the appointed time and found him very much preoccupied by Monster Cock. _Maybe_ if Gaetan had been a good kitty to start with, Aiden would have let it slide for the day, or at least waited until they were done. As things stood, Aiden had no choice but to simply pull him off. 

“Fuck _off_ Aiden!” Gaetan yowled, scrabbling desperately at Monster Cock. He dug his nails into the dense, meaty flesh of his shoulders for purchase, drawing both blood and a guttural snarl. 

“No Gaetan,” Aiden said authoritatively, pulling Gaetan up with one hand clamped on the scruff of his neck, the other under the smaller man’s arm. “It’s big brother time now. We’re going.”

Having apparently had enough of whatever this was, Letho tightened his grip on Gaetan’s waist and pulled down harder, kicking at Aiden. It was an odd angle, and he really only managed to glance the older cat’s hip, but the force of it sent him flying back anyway.

“No you can’t do that!” Gaetan yelled at… him. At Letho. Monster Cock’s eyebrows shot up to where his hairline should have been, gaping at his lover’s furious eyes, their heat suddenly turned on him. 

He stuttered, trying to say… something. To figure out what had just happened. Gaetan sighed, shook his head, and clambered off his lap. He crawled over to where Aiden was half-sprawled on the floor, leaning back on an elbow and tenderly rubbing where his head had slammed into the stone. With abject guilt watering his eyes, he apologetically rubbed his head on the underside of Aiden’s jaw until his older brother picked him up. 

Aiden took him downstairs, not pausing even when he scooped down to pick up Gaetan’s clothes. Once he’d cleaned himself up a bit, Gaetan laid down next to him without fuss, letting his big brother lick him from chest to crown. “Sorry,” he said once he could feel Aiden’s purring against his side. “He just doesn’t understand.” 

“It’s okay Gaetan,” Aiden cooed. “I know you’re a good kitten.” Gaetan couldn’t help but wriggle happily at the praise, bowling Aiden over to kneed at his torso before laying down for a bit.

Everyone was already halfway through breakfast by the time they got to the kitchen, Aiden’s arm slung around Baby Brother’s shoulders. Gaetan faltered at the sight of Letho, looking imploringly up at the bigger cat. Aiden vaguely pushed him towards Poison Noodle as he ambled over to the porridge, feeling smug when he saw the mammoth man nuzzle tenderly at his little brother’s temple, and heard the murmured apology. 

.o.O.o.

Every day Baby Brother grew more and more amenable to the reinstitution of their ritual, purring louder and smiling more. He started pushing at Aiden playfully, nipping at his ears, and giving him small kitten licks on the face. Past winters travelling with the caravan came back to him; the warmth particular to being surrounded by one’s kin — even adopted kin. Aiden started to spend some time away from the pack, reading alone on an age-softened leather wingback after lunch everyday, waiting for Gaetan to go to him. 

But Poison Noodle was always there, with his stupid fucking face and his stupidly large fucking cock. Sure, Aiden had been known to enjoy the company of larger men, but within _reason._ Bear Wolf and Wolf Wolf, for example, were the perfect size for falling asleep on, their large hands perfectly proportioned for petting. _Letho_ , on the other hand, was just ridiculous, and Gaetan was so small he practically had to climb him like a fucking boulder. It was senseless, is what it was. Completely and utterly irrational — but then again, the younger cats had always been a bit off. 

It wasn’t just that though. He was also a bad influence, this beast of a man Baby Brother seemed so enamoured with. For instance, everyone knew that fucking wasn’t allowed in the tent. Furs and fabric everywhere — it’s unconscionable. But Papa Vesemir decided to spend his morning upstairs, likely flipping through Rennes’ journals again with naught but his memories and mugs of warm cider for company, and Poison Noodle was being very naughty. Aiden had underestimated him, that’s for sure. He clearly knew more of their secrets that he’d let on — grabbing, and licking, and biting at Baby Brother in all the right ways to get any cat riled up.

Aiden watched it all unfold from where he laid tucked amongst the wolf pack, a displeased frown creasing his brow that no amount of licking could wipe off — and they _had_ been trying. When Letho and Gaetan really started going at it, Aiden and the wolves all assumed that they'd take it upstairs eventually, and so didn't pay them much mind, lazily drifting on the amber heat of firelight’s waves. When Letho grabbed Gaetan by the scruff of his neck and dropped him on his honestly _ridiculously_ large cock however, things changed. Geralt’s hand stilled on his back. All around him the pack tensed, muscles taught, jaws clenched, eyes darting from one to the other before all landing on Aiden. Aiden was incensed; they could smell the fury rolling off of him. “I’ll go,” Wolf Wolf said placatingly, already rising. Aiden pushed him back down. This was _his_ job. One of his own was breaking the rules in someone else’s home, and _he_ had to sort the moggy out. 

He stalked over, heavy footfalls telegraphing his approach. Harshly scruffing Baby Brother’s neck, Aiden pulled him right off, Gaetan already limp in his grasp. “ _Aiden_ ,” he whined pleadingly.

“You know the rules, moggy.” 

He grumbled indistinctly, but didn't fight being put across Aiden’s knees. The older cat offered no leniency, spanking him red from the top of his thighs to the small of his back. To his credit, the kitten only bucked and whined when it really couldn’t be helped. 

“Gonna behave now, moggy?” Aiden asked, pulling him up by the scuff. 

Gaetan sniffled, then wiped his nose on the back of his hand. “Yeah,” he said, twisting and reaching out to wrap his arms around his brother’s neck. Aiden obligingly held him for a few minutes before arranging them so that Gaetan was laid out on his stomach with Aiden pressed close to his side, stroking his head and back. Someone — Bear Wolf, he thought — draped a blanket over them as they doze off. 

.o.O.o.

The next day Gaeten went out for a piss and came back to find Lambert swaddled up in the quilt, his brothers on either side, petting and cooing at him. They were purring, the lot of them (where _wolf_ -witchers got off purring—), eyes half lidded as they basked in the glow of their mutual adoration. Letho was right where he left him; half asleep by the fire. Aiden was sitting on _that chair_ again. He’d seen what those chairs were for, how his brother crawled up onto one of the larger wolves’ laps, how they rubbed his back and stroked his hair. He’d seen how Aiden soaked in the warmth of their shared happiness — like _they_ were his family now. And there he was, just sitting there, shirt off, blanket draped casually over the arm of the chair, offering himself up. 

Gaetan looked from the wolves, to his brother, to Letho, and back again, his eyes flitting erratically back and forth like he was watching a particularly consistent butterfly. Letho raised his head slightly, looking at him, half questioning and entirely entertained, no doubt picking up on the curiously quickened pace of his lover’s heartbeat. Gaetan’s mind reeled, backed into a corner by diametrically opposed wants — _needs._ His eyes continued their rapid cycling, picking up the pace as sweat prickled at his skin. _Wolves-Aiden-Letho-wolves-Aiden-Letho-wolves-Aiden-Letho-wolves-Aiden— Aiden_. He took off his shirt and approached his big brother, but a halting foot darted up and pressed into his ribs before he could clamber up into the enticing lap.

“What do you want Gaetan?”

“Aiden, c’mon, don’t be a dick,” he mumbled, suddenly unsure that he’d read the state of things correctly. A dazzling smile broke across Aiden’s face — always so _fucking_ pretty — and he reached out to grab at Gaetan’s hips, pulling him up and arranging him so that his head was resting against Aiden’s chest before wrapping him in a thick blanket. It was nice for a while; Gaetan could see why the other Cat liked it. But the memory of the day before was still fresh in his mind, on his skin, and it stirred up much older ones, bringing them to the forefront of his mind.

“What is it?” Aiden asked not unkindly, noting Baby Brother’s restlessness. 

“Uh… you remember the thing?” Gaetan sounded almost coy as he wiggled his bottom for emphasis. A truly fucking annoying smirk spread across Aidens face, but he was the only one here who could give him what he wanted. 

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“You mind?”

“‘Course not,” Aiden said, that fucking smirk turning into a huge fucking smile, as though Gaetan had just dropped a fat pigeon at his feet. They arranged themselves on the furs, just like yesterday, with Gaetan on his stomach and Aiden propped up on an elbow next to him. With a firm, heavy hand, Aiden patted his arse. Baby Brother squirmed, eyes immediately squinting in delight as pleased purrs poured out from his little chest. 

Aiden vaguely registered Baby Wolf’s curious observation, how he leaned over and whispered something to Eskel, and how Eskel’s hand immediately dropped down his back a few inches, another set of rhythmic thumps following soon after — but really, all his focus was on the baby right next to him. Aiden felt something in him settle in that moment; it felt like pieces that had been shifting since the start of winter had finally slotted into place.

.o.O.o.

To Aiden’s immense merriment and Poison Noodle’s obvious chagrin, Gaetan started coming to him of his own accord more frequently. Every time he left the wolf pack to spend some time alone together, Baby Brother cosied up to him, demanding affection and falling asleep on his stomach, just like they used to do, years ago under open skies. Still, though, he looked torn every time he had to choose between his brother and that other one. 

Aiden didn’t give it much thought at first, not unless he was regarding his victory with wicked satisfaction. Then one evening, on his way to Wolf Wolf’s room, he saw Baby Brother rubbing his face all over Poison Noodle, desperately scenting him. 

“Gaetan, stop,” Poison Noodle said groggily. 

“Please,” Baby Brother asked — begged — aggressively rubbing against his neck. “It’ll make him like you more.” And — well — fuck. If that didn’t break Aiden’s heart. 

“It’s not fair,” he said to Lambert, in bed, hours later, with a slight waver in his voice from Baby Wolf’s… tapping. Geralt and Eskel were already fast asleep on either side of them, each with a hand cupping one of the smaller witchers’ thighs, but Aiden just couldn’t settle, and it helped — the tapping. “ _You_ didn’t have to pick. I know no one likes Letho but… Gaetan’s still my baby brother.

“Hm,” Lambert hummed thoughtfully, brow creasing in rumination. His hand rested for a moment, thumb stroking the small of Aiden’s back. Even after all these years the cat still couldn’t quite get over how much Baby Wolf resembled his brothers at times. Not that he would ever _say_ that, of course; he did have _some_ sense of self preservation. “We’ll talk to the others tomorrow. I’m sure we can work something out, okay?” 

“Okay.” Aiden said, overwhelmingly sleepy now that his concerns had been heard. His eyes fluttered shut as Baby Wolf resumed his thumping and leaned in close to brush his lips between Aiden’s eyebrows, kissing once, or twice, or countless times. 

.o.O.o.

The first step, it was decided, was to absorb Gaetan into the pack. Aiden had a sneaking suspicion this had more to do with their displeasure at the considerable time he’d spent away from them than anything else, but he didn’t comment. It would have been rude, after all. Besides, _that_ was done easily enough. Aiden had seen the way Baby Brother eyed Baby Wolf when he was all swaddled up and nestled blissfully between his brothers. So he enlisted the latter’s help — he and Gaetan were in-laws now anyway, technically, _sort of_ — so it would almost be the same thing. Together they wrapped Baby Brother up snugly, first in the quilt, and then in their arms. He fought it at first, thrashing and spitting as any cat worth his cream would, but as soon as he was secure, his pupils blew wide, and he was lost to all else. They did this a few times, letting Gaetan get used to just them — just Aiden and Lambert. Then Bear Wolf and Wolf Wolf slotted in at either end, their scents mixing with and adding to the warm, soft haze that wrapped around them all.

Poison Noodle — _Letho —_ was harder. A lot harder. Aiden had second thoughts about continuing with the plan at all, but this had always been the end game. Baby Brother shouldn’t have to choose, and he _wouldn’t._ Luring Poison Noodle required some rearranging — which was fine, really. Aiden could sacrifice his customary spot in the middle of the puppy pile for a bit. S’not like it was permanent; he couldn’t exactly imagine them two crawling into Geralt’s bed every night. Not that Aiden did, mind you; crawl. Into Geralt’s bed. He couldn’t help it if they insisted on pulling him in night after night, and it’s their house, it would have been impolite to refuse, really — but I digress.

It was the height of winter, just before the solstice, and though the sun had scarcely shown, it had been a long, _long_ day. The pack was more than used to Aiden’s intermittent need to _run_ , an urge that very often (always) led to him swinging from the rafters or scaling the outer walls. Lambert, of course, was always right there with him. Vesemir was no help to his older pups at all, insisting that it did them good to shake off the seasonal languor for a spell. And so Eskel and Geralt had to spend a few hours running around, cleaning up after the younger witchers, ready to catch them should they fall. They were just being _responsible._ Never mind that it often (always) turned into an elaborate game of Catch. Add another cat into the mix and it was unmitigated chaos. After which, of course, the three feral bastards who started it all simply collapsed from exhaustion, leaving the older witchers (Vesemir excluded) to wrangle them down to the springs, and then to dinner.

Letho had been surprisingly helpful. Of course he was primarily looking out for, or really being strung along by, Gaetan, but he still wound up catching Lambert from what would have been a nasty fall, and kept Aiden from running smack into a wall. It’s progress, is what it is. So, when they all curled up in the tent that night, no one having the energy to do anything else, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Geralt could see Gaetan staring, you see. Hanging off Letho’s back, chewing on his ear, eyes wide with want fixed on his big brother snug amongst a pack of wolves. Wrapping his hands around Aiden’s waist, he lifted the cat over to his other side; closer to the fire, but still leaving plenty of room for a kitten and an over-sized snake. “Ssh,” he soothed when Aiden started grumbling, “look at Gaetan.” He went easily after that, still pressing into Geralt (for warmth, obviously), but his other side was free and clear for Baby Brother. It didn’t take long. Insistently biting and tugging at his still reticent Noodle Man before he went, the small cat padded over and slotted himself easily between his big brother’s legs, head pillowed on his tummy, arms loosely holding his torso. 

With a long suffering sigh, Letho resigned himself to his fate. Mouth set in grim determination, he gave Aiden a curt nod before laying down, his head level with Gaetan’s. One of those stupidly large hands reached out, spanning the width of the smaller cat’s back, then began gently rubbing up and down. Aiden had no love for this man, but he knew he’d lay down next to him as often as he had to, if only because the feel of Baby Brother’s ecstatic purring against his stomach made it fucking worth it.


End file.
